phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SuperFlash101/My Top 10 Episodes of 2009
Happy new year/decade, everyone! To commemorate the passing of 2009, I've decided to list my Top 10 Episodes of 2009! Season 2 was perhaps even greater then the last, and there were so many great episodes, it's quite a difficult pick to list the best 10! I hope no one is offended if their favorite episode isn't included on the list, because this is purely just my personal opinion. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading this blog and, sure, go ahead and comment! ---- 10. "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" The massive, interactive clip show event was quite a fun watch. Seeing all of our favorite songs all in one episode was a blast, and it was great that it was more so of a satire on clip shows then an actual cliched one. Plus, the way it was such a large scale fan-involved event was just one of many signs this season that the show had begun to go somewhere it hadn't before. 9. "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" It's great to find an episode that's funny, but it's really rare to find something with heart in a cartoon. But this episode did it—you laughed, you cried, you cheered; it was a thrill ride of emotion. The hype over it helped, too, and it was inevitable for it all to just be a dream. Even that, though, was handled with superb fashion. 8. "The Baljeatles" This episode proved to us something quite astonishing: Baljeet is awesome. Seriously, despite being nerdy and stressed out in this, he proves to be a total rock star, blasting what has become one of my favorite songs in the entire series. Not to mention, Doofenshmirtz's subplot was so ludicrous it was hilarious, including his simply amazing pop-up book about his evil scheme. 7. "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" A humorous slant on time travel, complete with Back to the Future references and confusing paradoxes. It was another great installment that was almost as a self-parody as it was a satire on the time travel genre, with great songs, wonderful voice acting, an astonishing sense of continuity, and above-average writing. This episode marked the beginning of the series' heavy promotion, an accomplishment that has gone to show just how much our show has evolved since the first season. 6. "Tip of the Day" The episode that caused such mixed reception amongst fans was, quite honestly, really one of the greatest of the whole series. The whole episode was simply hilarious, and to think it was all about aglets—that's the charm, too, because after all, obscurity is one of the best comedic assets. Plus, it beat the formula! The series really matured here because it began to branch off from the structural storyline and started to show how unique it could be. 5. "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Anyone else noticing a lot of episodes this season starting with "Phineas and Ferb"? Anyways, the inevitable Christmas special was a pure delight, complete with awesome writing, stellar voice performances, and awesome musical numbers. The whole thing sort of made fun of Christmas specials at the same times as honoring them. I particularly enjoyed Doofenshmirtz's entire subplot and Perry's horrific encounter with Frosty the Snowman. I think the creators were right when they said that this will go down in holiday special history. 4. "The Chronicles of Meap" A hilarious slant on Star Wars, E.T. and everything sci-fi. There were so many great moments in the episode, it's hard to single out just a few. There was humor, there was action, there was—yep, Phinbella shippers—even romance! Not to mention, we get to see Ferb at his peak of coolness as he, shades and all, pimps out a spaceship and rides it smoothly across the galaxy, picking up milkshakes and hitting on Vanessa, with the uber-catchy "Ride From Outer Space" playing the whole time. 3. "Vanessassary Roughness" I never thought this episode would be as good as it was. But it really was a hilarious, fast-paced episode filled with chaotic slapstick, one-liners, and some astonishing delivery on Olivia Olson's part. Even at the beginning we see Doofenshmirtz destroying a dude on a motorcycle because he was hitting on Vanessa. Then we see Phineas engrossed in a massage chair—which was totally amazing—and some random Bobbi Fabulous-lookalike calling Perry "fabulous" with some hilarious delivery. The whole frantic search factor was great, too, and Ferb seriously proves that he a charismatic love-devil when he heroically assists Vanessa the whole way through; he even gets his first kiss! 2. "The Lake Nose Monster" I remember watching this for the first time and I never stopped laughing. This episode was yet again another hugely funny milestone in the series, blending dry humor, puns that go way over kids' heads, and heartwarming friendships and loyalty. The bandwagon even kicks off hilariously, with Candace listing the actual identity of several Nosey photos, including one that Phineas and Ferb "aren't old enough to know about." Then, of course, there's Doofenshmirtz iconic rambling, adding in such an amazing portrayal of dry humor, I was laughing 'till I cried. 1. "Finding Mary McGuffin" You know, when I first saw descriptions for this, I thought, "Psh! Just a cliched sitcom plot, like the other one." No. I was wrong. Completely wrong! You see, this isn't just the best episode of the season, it's the best of the entire show! Nothing can describe it, really. It was smart, it was creative, it was funny, but boy-howdy how it was funny! Seriously, I never stopped laughing. Phineas and Ferb become detectives, complete with black and white, and from there we see an episode far-above anything in children's animated programing since the '90s. There was so much in this episode that goes way above kids' heads and goes strait to adults' funny bones, I couldn't even believe it. There was so much parodying in this episode I doubted if it was real! Add that amazing song, "Not So Bad a Dad After All," and you have Phineas and Ferb history!